Elijah and Rebekah
' According to Elijah, he got along well with all in his family, including his sister Rebekah'. Elijah revived Rebekah In Bringing Out The Dead along with Finn and Kol. The Middle Ages During the flashbacks of The Middle Ages, when Elijah and Niklaus starts a brotherly sword fight, Rebekah and Henrik run over to watch. Elijah sees them and says to Niklaus that they are here to watch his victory over Niklaus. They continue to fight until Niklaus cuts his belt off and corrects him, saying they are here to watch his failure. Rebekah and Henrik find it funny, but not their father. Mikael takes Niklaus down at once and wonders how he is still alive while Rebekah and Elijah watches. When Niklaus comes with Henrik's body out of the woods after they were watching the werewolves on a full moon, both Elijah and Rebekah come running to him. They are both shocked and devastated to see their brother dead. They are both killed by their father when he tries to save his family by killing his children and turning them to vampires. After their mother Esther was killed by Niklaus, Elijah comes to Rebekah and Niklaus, and says he will never turn his back on them. 1400`s century Rebekah was not in the episode Katerina, but she did say to Elena that Katherine was prettier than her, so they must have met somewhere. Season Three In Ordinary People, Rebekah tells about her 1000 year old past with Elijah and Niklaus right back to The Middle Ages, from when they were humans to they became vampires. Rebekah later states that Elijah has always been Moral. In Bringing Out The Dead, Elijah revives Rebekah by pulling the dagger out of her heart, Then later when Elijah comes back. Rebekah and the other Originals stabs him with the dagger, Elijah says that he dosen`t trust Niklaus and that Elijah, Finn, Kol and Rebekah will be leaving him all alone. And if tries to kill all of them, Elijah states that then, He will be just like their father. Then their mother Esther comes before them and as they are all scocked to see her alive. In Dangerous Liaisons, Elena is in her car as she reverses, she hits something so she hopes out of the car. Rebekah arrives and trys to bite Elena but Elijah stops her, she says "Elijah" and he says to her "Leave". Rebekah stands up for herself but Elijah asks "Are you challenging me?". Rebekah says both to Elijah and Elena"You're pathetic, you both are" and she disappears and Elijah begins to talk with Elena. In the morning everyone is preparing themselves for The Historical ball at their Mansion. Later after Damon killed Kol when he tried to kill Matt, Finn, Rebekah and Elijah comes and watch. Then Esther argues with Elijah and Elijah says he will take care of Rebekah and Kol. In All My Children, when Rebekah comes home after spending the night with Damon. Kol asks her what she has been doing then he leaves with Niklaus. Elijah then says to her "Rebekah". She thinks its about her so she says "Oh, not you too". Elijah asks Rebekah if she has noticed something weird about their mother and showed her the burn't sage. Rebekah says "Why don`t you just ask Finn". Elijah says "He doesn't trust Finn, he hates what we are, he always has". but Rebekah doesn't believe him and believes that their mother are on their side as a family. Later after Elijah learn the truth of his mother from Elena, he grabs her and take her down to the caves. Elijah then calls Rebekah and tells her to stay with Elena and if the Salvatore brothers fail to help, Rebekah would kill her in the caves. After Esther failed to kill her children, she and Finn vanished. Elijah is looking out the window, Rebekah came by and she asked were everyone was, Elijah said it was over and that their mother was gone and that she was only Esther now. Elijah says that Esther was right, that he kills and torments people when it suits his needs. Elijah says that is even tried to harm a innocent, but Rebekah disagrees that Elena is innocent. Elijah says that used Rebekahs anger for his own gain and says "I wielded you like I would a sword, my sister". She replys that they are protecting each other and that they deserve to live and that they are better then they are, Elijah then says to her "Are we". Elijah then says to Rebekah, "Our mother made us vampires, she didn`t make us monsters we did that to ourselves". Elijah walks out of the room. Rebekah walks by where Klaus is burning pictures of Caroline. She says that there is another white oak tree and that it could kill us. Quotes Season 3 Rebekah: (To Elijah) "Elijah" (Elijah appeared after Rebekah was trying to bite Elena) - Dangerous Liaisons Elijah: '(To Rebekah) ''"Leave" - Dangerous Liaisons '''Elijah: (To Rebekah) "Are you challegeing me" - Dangerous Liaisons Rebekah: (To Elijah) "Your're pathetic" - Dangerous Liaisons ---- Rebekah: (To Elijah) "As for mother, she returned for one reason. To make our family whole" "She loves us, what trouble are you looking to find." - All My Children Gallery 463px-Tumblr lvpphq5IW21qhl4k5.jpg Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah.jpg The Original Family-.jpg 234r5t6yuhtgfd.png 300px-Rebekah, Elijah & Klaus.png Original family reunion.jpg Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol vs. Klaus.jpg 400px-Re.png 400px-Kol-original-sibling-vampire-diaries-1-.jpg Rebekah sees her mother.jpg Rebekah and Kol.jpg Finn Klaus Elijah.jpg Finn Kol Elijah Klaus.jpg Kol2.jpg Kol.jpg Original siblings 1.jpg RebekahMD.jpg ElijahMD.jpg 400px-3x15-05.jpg 400px-Tumblr_lyufvjwuvR1qdxawbo2_500.png 3-14-challenging-big.gif 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029710-1280-720.png 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160724-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160733-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160757-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125161-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160773-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125173-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160824-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125179-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160827-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125181-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160836-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125182-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160845-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161742-1280-720.jpg|"Were the bloody hell is everyone" 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161756-1280-720.jpg|"It's over Rebekah" 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161784-1280-720.jpg|"Our, mother is gone" 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161844-1280-720.jpg|"We have no mother. Only Esther and Esther was right" 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161895-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161910-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162045-1280-720.jpg|"Our mother made us, vampires. She dind't make us monsters. We did that to our selfs." 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162077-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162094-1280-720.jpg|"We are better, then they are." 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162199-1280-720.jpg|"Are we?" 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125959-1280-720.jpg References According to Claire Holt, Rebekah looks up to Elijah. As he is moral. Source Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship